


Only A Gift

by yuki_chicken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, M/M, mentions of Vicchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Viktor learns something about Yuuri and decides to make him feel just a little bit more loved





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written by my friend, Kazuma~ (pen name) 
> 
> (Based off of real life events....)

Once there was a young boy, a chubby, soft and lovable boy named Yuuri Katsuki. He was sitting in front of his tv where he saw his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, skating his heart and soul out on the ice, expressing his feelings as a perfect human being as if he was God himself. He looked at Vicchan, a fluffy and smol brown poodle that he bought a few weeks ago, with a smile on his face knowing that he named his canine friend after his most beloved person in the world. He soon spoke to Vicchan in a hopeful tone 

 

"I hope to meet him one day, and if my fate leads to meeting him, then I... I don't know what I'll do." 

 

Vicchan barks and goes over to cuddle with Yuuri. He snickers and pets his lovable companion. "You're the closest thing I could ever get to him, Vicchan" 

  
Years later and Yuuri is on the Grand Final Prix but doesn’t do so well, leaving him in last place. He goes home after a long while completing college and he gets picked up from the airport from Minako Sensei. He greets his family after a long time away from them and settles in. He walks in his room, only to find it the way he left it years ago after leaving for competition. Viktors posters are still scattered along the walls in his room, leaving tiny separations as if they were framed. Yuuri scans them and looks down in sadness, remembering what he had to do next every time he came home.    
Yuuri then exits his room and goes to another down the hall. He slides the door open only to find the shrine of Vicchan, reminding Yuuri of his passing quite some time ago. A picture of when he was younger and the happy poodle sits in the center of burning incense with a bowl of wrapped dumplings. He does his usual rituals in speaking to the photo as if Vicchan was there. 

 

"Hey Vicchan, I missed you. My competition didn't go too well but I still have time to make up for it. I have considered on retiring early and skate for my own pleasures. I saw him in person today, Viktor, and he spoke to me. I was too anxious and nervous to even approach him nor say a word. I walked away Vicchan. I don't think I'll ever see him again. Anyway, I really do miss you and the memories that we shared. If only we had more time together, I love you." He bowed and left with a single tear running down his face. 

  
The next day, Yuuri performed a routine of Viktors that touched the many hearts of his fans, Stammi Vicino. The next day, the video went viral leaving him a mess wondering if Viktor saw it. The day after, Viktor arrived without Yuuri even knowing. When Yuuri saw him naked in the onsen, his beloved idol he looked up to since a very young age stating that he would be his coach, all he could do was freak out at what gods answered his inner prayers and desires. 

  
Of course Yuuri accepts and Viktor lives with Yuuri along with the Katsuki family. Viktor gets to know Yuuri from afar and Yuuri starts to open up little by little, until he finds the shrine. Mama Katsuki tells Viktor about the story of Vicchan and Yuuri. Viktor is told to be patient with Yuuri and that he's fragile. She also tells him why Yuuri named him Vicchan and Viktor is thrilled in a way. He then gets an idea.

  
Days later after practicing with Yuuri, Viktor has something planned. 

 

"Yuuuuuriii~ Could I speak to you for a second?" He asks politely.

Yuuri skates on over to the edge of the rink where Viktor stands, with his hands behind his back. 

 

"Yes Viktor? And what are you holding behind your back?" Yuuri replies.

 

"You've done very well these past few days. But you do need to work on your flips more and stick those landings as I have taught you." Yuuri looks down and scans the ice nervously. 

 

"Yuuri, I didn't call you over here so I could scold you. I wanted to talk to you about something... a bit personal, if you don't mind since I am your coach and I should know everything about you" Yuuri is more nervous than ever but builds the confidence to ask 

 

"What is it?" 

 

Viktor takes a breath and speaks "I saw the shrine of you and Vicchan. He looks a lot like Makkachin and I find that adorable. Also, your mother has told me everything about that shrines purpose and the story behind it. Yuuri..." Viktor steps on the ice suddenly 

 

"Viktor! What are you- stop you're gonna fall without your ska-" he embraces Yuuri into a warm hug and Yuuri accepts it surprisingly, holding him so he doesn't slip and fall holding his tears back. 

 

"Please, if you ever do need anything, I am here for you Yuuri. Anything at all, just know you can count on me no matter how rough the situation may be, okay?" Yuuri starts to cry a little and slight blushes appear on his cheeks 

 

"Y-yes, okay Viktor" he says softly. 

 

They hug each other even tighter. Viktor then speaks again "A small gift from me to you" while bringing out a small and thin present. 

 

"Viktor, you shouldn't have" Yuuri says blushing even more. He takes the gift and opens the perfectly wrapped bow and letting it fall on the ice. He opens the top lid only to find...

 

A case for his phone.

 

The case, however, was special. It was blue all around, his favorite color, and it was decorated with pictures of poodles. Not just any poodle, but of Vicchan.

 

Yuuri looks at Viktor with wide eyes and begins to cry a little. He hugs Viktor once again, but only tighter enjoying his coaches warmth in the cold surroundings of the rink. "Thank you Viktor, now I'll have Vicchan wherever I go." Viktor then kisses Yuuris forehead and hugs him tightly whispering and Yuuri blushes

 

"You're welcome, my precious Katsudon"

**Author's Note:**

> lol so I wanted to show Kazuma that putting stories up for people to read isn't really bad so show them the love and comment, kudos, and everything else in between


End file.
